


Character Sheets and Other Miscellaneous Things

by HappyCamper27



Series: the ones we hail [3]
Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamper27/pseuds/HappyCamper27
Summary: References for the seriesthe ones we hail. Ranges from character sheets to occasional blurbs about enemies and characters that don't receive a full POV interaction in the main story.Everything is updated as the main story progresses to reflect revealed information.





	1. Ciar Whelan

CIAR WHELAN

AGE: 15, as of entrance into the Medium

PRONOUNS: They/Them

CHUMHANDLE: aughtCipher [AC]

43 4C 41 53 53 50 45 43 54 3A 20 57 69 74 63 68 20 6F 66 20 56 6F 69 64

LAND: The Land of Secrets and Fog

DREAM MOON: Derse

GUARDIAN: Reese Whelan

ECTO-BIOLOGICAL SIBLING(S): Dale Kersey

52 68 79 73 20 57 68 65 6C 61 6E 2C 20 53 61 72 61 20 4B 65 72 73 65 79

4E 55 4D 42 45 52 20 4F 46 20 41 4C 54 45 52 4E 41 54 45 20 53 45 4C 56 45 53 3A 20 34 0A 0A 41 4C 50 48 41 20 53 45 4C 46 3A 20 4A 75 6D 70 65 64 20 66 72 6F 6D 20 74 68 65 69 72 20 44 6F 6F 6D 65 64 20 54 69 6D 65 6C 69 6E 65 20 74 6F 20 74 68 65 20 41 6C 70 68 61 20 54 69 6D 65 6C 69 6E 65 2C 20 61 63 63 6F 6D 70 61 6E 69 65 64 20 62 79 20 44 6F 6F 6D 65 64 20 53 65 6C 66 20 70 72 6F 74 6F 74 79 70 65 64 20 69 6E 20 61 20 53 70 72 69 74 65 2E 20 52 65 70 6C 61 63 65 64 20 74 68 65 20 41 6C 70 68 61 20 54 69 6D 65 6C 69 6E 65 20 44 6F 6F 6D 65 64 20 53 65 6C 66 2E

 


	2. Emer Wiater

EMER WIATER

AGE: 17, as of entering the Medium

CHUMHANDLE: turbulentGallantry [TG]

103 114 101 123 123 120 105 103 124 072 040 113 156 151 147 150 164 040 157 146 040 102 162 145 141 164 150 040

LAND: The Land of Flight and Storms

DREAM MOON: Derse

GUARDIAN: Kayin Wiater

ECTOBIOLOGICAL SIBLING(S): Esmé Murphy

054 040 113 141 151 156 040 127 151 141 164 145 162 054 040 103 145 162 151 040 115 165 162 160 150 171

116 125 115 102 105 122 040 117 106 040 101 114 124 105 122 116 101 124 105 040 123 105 114 126 105 123 072 040 063 012 012 101 114 120 110 101 040 123 105 114 106 072 040 101 154 160 150 141 040 124 151 155 145 154 151 156 145 040 123 145 154 146


End file.
